<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Natalie by youthoughtyouknew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721733">Natalie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthoughtyouknew/pseuds/youthoughtyouknew'>youthoughtyouknew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Pennies and a Thimble of Cream [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, I really enjoyed writing this one, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthoughtyouknew/pseuds/youthoughtyouknew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalie has a secret.</p><p>Whichever order you read the first two in, this one has to be read last.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Five Pennies and a Thimble of Cream [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Natalie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprise finale!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Stack five pennies and the fae will come.</p><p>     Uncle Logan says so. And Natalie knows with one-fifty-hundred person certainty that he’s right.</p><p>     Natalie knows a lot of things.</p><p>     She knows adding and how to tie shoes and where the sun <em> really </em> goes at night. She knows that Daddy is Santa and Mommy is the Tooth Fairy. (She won’t tell, though. Missy Stevens told, and now her parents don’t give her anything for her teeth.) But the fairy secret is the biggest thing she knows, and it’s big because it’s <em> just for her</em>.</p><p>     She stacked the pennies and watched very carefully. She saw the fairy come and knock over the stack and drink the cream. She made her secret wish, and the fairy smiled at her and winked. Uncle Logan didn’t see because he was making lunch in the kitchen.</p><p>     It was a year ago, but Natalie still remembers her wish. She’s <em> proud </em> of it. After all, if she hadn’t made that wish (<em>I wish Uncle Logan didn’t have to be alone</em>), then Uncle Patton wouldn’t have come. (He’s not her uncle <em> yet</em>, but he might as well be.)</p><p>     Mommy says wishing for someone for Uncle Logan didn’t make Uncle Patton come.It’s just luck, she says. Mommy is smart, but she doesn’t know everything, and for sure not what Natalie does: this time it isn’t a ko-winky-denss.</p><p>     She wasn’t there every time Natalie made her wish. She never saw the pennies fall, or the special secret notes from the fairy that Uncle Logan keeps “hidden” in a drawer. She isn’t there when Natalie stacks five pennies and puts a thimble of cream beside her and makes a wish, and in a minute the cream is gone and Uncle Patton is offering her a cookie and winking.</p><p>     Adults don’t know a lot of things.</p><p>     But Natalie knows.</p><p>     Stack five pennies and the fae will come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really enjoyed writing this series for you guys. Stay golden!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>